Percabeth Sightings
by livie bunny smile
Summary: Um hi this is my first story. Please don't judge me if it sucks. The GIST of this story is basically just that people are meeting or learning about Percabeth. Enjoy!
1. Alicia

**Wassup? So this is my first actual submitted story so please don't judge me. I know the concept of oc characters meeting Percy and Annabeth is majorly overused but I wanted to do something that people would actually read and people seem to like these stories. Why fix somethin' that ain't broke?**

**P.S. Percy and Annabeth belong to Rick Riordan **

**Alicia**

Hey. My name is, like, Alicia. I'm the most popular girl in Goode. Normally I wouldn't take the time to speak to you lesser beings like you but you all deserve to hear about my horrible life so, like, enjoy.

I've never had a problem getting what I want. I've always gotten good grades. On the account of all my teachers being male. **(A/N: Okay that's just disgusting I mean no one should really sleep with their teachers to get a good grade! It's just WRONG! Oh and just to clarify, Paul is an Advanced English teacher and this girl is obviously NOT advanced!) **I have always had friends because; I mean come on, who wouldn't want to be friends with _moi_! I always have a boyfriend. At least, I do until I dump them for someone hotter. So you can only image how shocked I was when Percy Jackson, Captain of the swim team AND the diving team and the hottest guy at Goode, turned me down flat! I could've sworn I had misheard him. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Oh wait, it was.

Flashback to yesterday

"Hey, Alicia, are you gonna ask Percy out today?" asked Marian.

"Well duh, what do you think we're waiting by his locker for?" I snapped. Marian isn't very smart but I keep her around anyway because she's my cousin.

"oh righ-"

"shh! He's coming!" Percy walked up to his locker and banged on it. It opened immediately. He seemed to be completely ignoring me but I'm sure he just hadn't noticed me yet. But then he started getting his books for his next class so I decide to say something.

"Hey Percy," I said in my most flirtatious voice. He winced._ Aww. Is__he nervous? I guess I can't blame him it must be nerve racking to be around someone as amazing me! _I thought to myself.

"Hi." WHAT!? That's it no flirting or ANYTHING!? I mentally shook myself. I was running out of time. The bell was about to ring.

"So, I was wondering if you'd, like, totally want to be my boyfriend?"

"No thanks. I have a girlfriend."

Yay! He said ye- wait what? Did he just say no?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I said, sure I'd simply just misheard him.

"I said no. I'm not interested."

"Well why the hell not?" I said.

"Because I already have an amazing girlfriend and even if I didn't you aren't my type."

"Speaking of amazing girlfriends," said a voice behind me. "Guess who brought her math challenged boyfriend his math notes."

I whirled around and saw a make-upless Blonde with scary gray eyes and a natural tan. I'll admit she was pretty. But I was still way prettier. She had on ripped jeans, purple and blue DC high tops, and a blue sweatshirt that I recognized as a Goode high sports team sweatshirt. It said "swim team" and Percy was the only person on the swim team who never had on his sweatshirt.

"Annabeth. Thank Gods." Said Percy. He gave her a hug and she whispered something in his ear. I had to strain my eardrums to hear what she was saying.

" If you don't stop leaving things in my dorm room you won't be able keep spending the night." She perched up on her toes and gave him a kiss. That did it. I screamed in anger and through my bag on the ground. I turned and stormed down the hallway. I could faintly hear the Marian calling my name while running after me and Percy and Annabeth laughing over the blood pounding in my ears. I walked into the bathroom with tears streaming down my face. Marian was on my heals.

"Hey its okay. Everyone knows high school romances never last. As soon as they break up he be crawling at your feet." She said as she handed me my bag and wiped my tears with a clean tissue.

"You really mean it?" I asked with new found hope.

"Of course. Now come on. Lets go to class.

**The End**

**Tada that's my story. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't give me flames.**

**Love,**

**Livie **

**P.S. Ana you are under obligation to review! ILY**


	2. Mildred

**Hi guys. I'm back. I know it's only been 4 hours but I have nothing better to do. I am super bored. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far they were all really kind. Enjoy!**

**Mildred**

"Yeah right, trust me on this one Lizz, Annabeth Chase does not- I repeat- does not have a boyfriend. I'm not even sure if that girl even knows what a boy IS!" I said over the phone. My best friend was trying to tell me that she had seen my Know-It-All room mate on a date with some God-like guy **(A/N: she has no idea)** at the movies but I wasn't buying it. Annabeth is so concentrated on her homework that she doesn't even look at the guys at our school. (Which still doesn't stop them from looking at her).

"I'm serious! Oh My Freaking God they just starting kissing!"

"What no way! Send me a picture!"

"Okay." With that being said she hung up. A second later she sent me a picture. In the picture there was a girl and a boy the girl was definitely Annabeth Chase pinned against the outside wall of the AMC theater kissing a guy with black hair and a swimmers body. I couldn't believe it she really does have a boyfriend. He's even hotter than mine!

Just then the door opened and Annabeth walked in. She immediately got on her weird laptop and started typing. Her laptop is weird because it isn't Apple or Microsoft. It has this strange looking triangle on it. It's also weird because all of the icons on her desktop are in some other language. One time I started poking around on it to see if I could find any good gossip or secrets. When she walked in she freaked out and asked me if I'd seen anything. There wasn't anything interesting, just a bunch of blueprints and inventions described in that same language.

"When were you going to tell me about your little boy toy?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She said with a mixed look of disgust and surprise clear on her face.

"Oh you heard me."

"I don't know what your talki-" She faltered when she saw the picture on my phone.

"Hmm. Now you know who I'm talking about don't you?" I said with a sneer.

"How did you get that?" She looked uncomfortable.

"Lizz saw you two at the movies." I don't get why she looks so shocked. I'm the one who didn't know about her boyfriend.

"He's my boyfriend. Not a boy toy. I didn't tell you about him 'cause it never came up." I wasn't buying it.

"Where did you guys meet?" I asked determined to find something good enough to gossip about. I LIVE off of gossip!

"Uh at a summer camp when we were 12. We started dating a few months ago." She said. Now sounding more bored then uncomfortable. She had already began pounding away at the keys on her keyboard.

"What's his name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson." She said it like it was a routine. Now that I think about it it probably is. People must ask this stuff all the time. She just doesn't seem like the kind of girl to date someone during high school.

"Is he a good kisser?" I asked. He sure looked like he was.

"I'm not answering that. No more questions. I should go to bed. Goodnight." She stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower before bed. That was fine with me. I had just enough information to write a tweet with that picture.

**The End**

**Jeez. Isn't that just witchy? (I got that term from my best friend and her mom). If you guys want to know anything personal about me my profile says that you have to go to my other account. I explained why I have two accounts on my profile so I won't explain it here. I hope you guys like my story. I'm trying to find the perfect length for my chapters so if you guys could tell me if you think this is too long or too short in your reviews that would be great.**

**Love, **

**Livie **


	3. Cordie (Part 1)

**Hi. I'm back. I wanted to say thanks to duantlessgirl 23 for reminding me how much I wanted to do a chapter like this. I'm also thinking about writing a Fanfiction about how Piper and Jason started dating because even though they mention it in The Demigod Dairies but they never explain HOW it started. Please tell whether you want me to or not in the poll on my profile page. Enjoy!**

**Cordelia**

"Hey guys. Cordie, where's your brother? I need to get my Math notes from him." Percy Jackson asked me as he sat down at lunch. He said it so casually like he had no idea how big of a crush I had on him.

"He's in the principal's office again. He should be back any minute." I replied.

"Okay, great. Thanks."

"Sure." I smiled at him as flirty as possible without it being too obvious. He smiled back. His eyes always got a little brighter when he smiled. I wish he would just man up and ask me out already.

"Yo, Perce, here are your Math notes. Thanks for letting me borrow them. Did you write 'em?" My idiot twin brother Carson sat down next to him and returned his notes.

"Sort of. My tutor helped me."

"Who's your tutor 'cause these are amazing." Carson asked.

"Uh, she doesn't go here. I met her at a summer camp."

"You mean the one that you have to be specially selected to attend and some kids stay all year 'round because it isn't safe?"

"Yep. That's the one." At that point I was drawn into the conversation.

"What did she do?" I asked. "'Cause you said you have to go because of all the schools you've been kicked out of."

"She's a run away." He said it so casually I thought he was kidding. Then we locked eyes. He wasn't joking. Then the bell rang. It was time to go to gym.

"Hey guys. I'm having a party on Friday with some of my friends from camp and I want you guys to come. It starts at 7:00." Carson was about to answer when I beat him to it.

"Of course. We'd love to come. It sounds like a blast."

"Great. See you there. I'm of to Math. Lets see if these notes really are as great as you say they are." He walked off. I sighed longingly; I hoped Carson hadn't heard me. He had.

"Relax. Everyone knows he likes you. He turned down Alicia Barnes for you last month! He's just trying to find the most romantic time."

"I guess you're right." I said wistfully.  
"Of 'course I'm right. I just got a B on my Math test!"

I laughed.

"Hey. Why did you have to go to the Principal's office, anyway?"

"They thought I was cheating because my grade was so much higher than normal."

I started cracking up. That's why I love my brother.

! #$%^&*(()_-++==! #$%$# $^&&*%^$^%&%##$%^%# #$$%

The rest of the week seemed to be going in slow motion while waiting for the party. **(A/N: The first section of the story was on a Monday.) **By the time school got out on Friday I could barley contain my excitement. As soon as the bus got to our stop I was out the door. When I got to my room I spent two hours trying to pick the right outfit. Percy had said that it was a "Dress Down" party, so jeans and a T-shirt would be completely acceptable. I, however, didn't want to look acceptable. I wanted to impress him. Finally, I decide on a sparkly pink A-line dress with brown leather sandals. My older sister Nachelle curled my dark brown hair and pinned it up with little sparkly bobby pins. I slid on a brown leather jacket because it was mid November and it was getting cold. Carson was waiting by the car. When he saw me he whistled.

"Dang, Cordie. If Percy doesn't ask you out tonight he's got to have brain damage!"

"Shut up." Even though I was happy he said that I couldn't let him know that. When we got to Percy's apartment I started getting really nervous. _What if I'm over dressed? What if he doesn't think I look pretty? What if I have a soda burp?_ My brain started going into overdrive. Carson knocks on the door. There's no answer. He knocks again. Still no answer.

"There's a spare key under the doormat." Said a female voice behind us. I turned to see a girl around 15 with spikey black hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a T-shirt that said "Death to Barbie".

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked. I was a little freaked out that she knew that.

"I'm Thalia. I'm Percy's cousin."

"Oh. That's cool." I said, relieved she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sort of. We don't exactly get along most of the time." She said it in a tone that meant the conversation was over. "Annabeth's probably distracting him." She reached under the doormat and pulled out a key.

"Who?" asked Carson. Thalia just smiled.

"You'll see." She opened the door and I saw the last thing on earth I ever thought I would see Percy Jackson doing. He was on the couch with some skinny Blonde on top of him. They were kissing! Thalia cleared her throat. The girl yelped and sat straight up.

"What happened to that little girl me and Luke found hiding in an ally after she ran away from home?" Thalia asked, not being able to contain her laughter. At first I was disgusted at Percy for kissing a girl like that. She looked like your average ditzy, slut exept for her grey eyes. They seemed...I don't know... off. They actually looked intelligent. Then I realized Thalia had just said she was a runaway. _Didn't Percy say his tutor was a runaway?!_ I thought.

"Hi Thalia." Said the girl. I remembered Thalia said her name was Annabeth.

"Cordie. Carson. I'm glad you guys came the others will be here soon. This is Annabeth. She's my tutor." Percy finally spoke up.

"Is that all?" Annabeth asked half joking, half flirting. I already hated her.

"Okay fine. She's also my girlfriend." He smiled a little when he said "girlfriend". I couldn't believe it! I thought he liked ME!

"Oh. Cool." Carson said. I could tell he was looking at me sympathetically. I had to fight back tears. Why would he ever go for a girl like THAT!? **(A/N: Probably because she's amazing, and funny, and smart, and kind, and nothing like what you think she is.) **She had gotten off of Percy's lap and walked into the kitchen to talk with Thalia who had already started rummaging through Percy's fridge like she owned the place.

"Yo, Pinecone Face, pizza should be coming any minute. Lay off the food." Percy called into the kitchen. Thalia turned around and gave him a thumbs up. She had an apple in her mouth.

"Sooooooo," Carson started. "When were you going to tell us that you had a girlfriend?"

"Um, I guess it never seemed like that big of a deal. We started dating back in August."

"What school does she go to?"

"Kingston Prep." He said. Ugh. Of course she does. Kingston Prepatory for Gifted Girls was a snobby boarding school Downtown. You could only get in if you had, like, a bajillion dollars or a scholarship, but they NEVER gave those. I know because I tried to get one.

"Ugh. Seriously Perce, a rich girl? You could do better." I said in disgust.

"She actually has a scholarship. She never shuts up about it. Annabeth Chase couldn't get less than an A- if she TRIED!"

"I can still hear you Percy!" She called from the door. More people had finally started to show up.

**The End (For Now)**

**I'll be putting the rest off the party up in about a week. I'm going on vacation.**

**Love,**

**Livie **


	4. Cordie (Part 2)

**Hi guys I'm back from vacation. We went to South Dakota. I saw Mt. Rushmore, the Badlands, Crazy Horse (which was kind of a bust if I do say so myself. Which I do.) , Jewel Cave, Wall Drug, and the Corn Palace. I hope you guys like how I finish this chapter.**

**Cordie (Part 2)**

Eight guests, two hours, and three coke cans later, my opinion of Annabeth Chase was no better. She kept doing things that made me mad.

First, she blamed Percy for putting a rubber band on the kitchen faucet so that when she turned it on to get a drink of water it sprayed her in the face. Honestly, I tried really, _really _hard not to laugh. I never saw him put the near the faucet since I'd been here and I had gotten a drink earlier so I know he didn't put it there before I got here. I'm pretty sure Thalia did it, but I can't believe she would just assume it was Percy! Thalia never admitted anything.

Second, when she did think anyone was looking, she moved Percy's shirt collar up to cover a red mark on his neck. I didn't get a very good look at it but it looked a lot like a hickey. That _definitely_ made me hate her even more.

Third, she's so nice to everybody! It was so fake! I mean, no one is that nice, that considerate, and that sweet ALL the time. It just isn't natural!

And just now, she simply got up and left after she got a phone call. She didn't even tell Percy GOODBYE! She just bailed as soon as she got a call to do something more interesting! **(A/N: Actually she got a call from Malcolm telling her that one of her younger siblings had gotten beat up at her middle school dance and Annabeth wanted to make sure she was O.K.)**

One Hour Later…

Everyone but Carson and I had already left. He and Percy were talking about how Percy's friend Grover kept eating tin cans. They were watching an old "Spongebob" cartoon in the living room. I was sitting at the kitchen counter finishing a cup of hot chocolate. I was about to tell Carson that it was time to go when I noticed a sea green and gray striped book bag lying at the end of the counter. On the front of the bag were the words: Annabeth Marie Chase. Under it was an owl emblem with a green trident behind it. I couldn't contain my curiosity.

**Haha. Cliff hanger! There will be a sequal within the next 24 hours. I promise.**

**Love, **

**Livie**


	5. Cordie (Part 3)

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm such a liar. I didn't realize that I was so busy this week. Here is the final portion of Cordie meeting Percabeth. Enjoy.**

**Cordie (Part 3)**

As soon as I got home from the party I ran to my room. I completely ignored my sister Nashelle when she asked me how the party was. When I got to my room I locked the door and sat down at my desk. I opened my bag and pulled out the sleek, silver laptop from Annabeth's bag. It looked weird. It had a blue triangle on it instead of an apple. I recognized the symbol as a Greek delta. When I booted it up I noticed that the icons were all in Greek writing. I'd learned about Greek culture last year in Social Studies so I new a little Greek. The screen saver was a picture of Percy and Annabeth. They looked a lot younger, maybe 12 or 13. They were both wearing orange T-shirts. They had logos that said Camp Half-blood. Annabeth was standing on a chair with her elbow on Percy's head like he was an armrest. She was laughing. Percy was looking up at her arm slightly annoyed but mostly just trying to suppress a smile.

_I can't believe it. _I thought._ She's been using him for years and he keeps treating her like a queen._

I opened up a few files but all I could find were a few diagrams and charts. After about three hours of looking through nothing but diagrams I finally found a home video. It didn't look like a home video. It was in HD and the camera seemed to move. **(A/N just so that this doesn't sound too weird I should probably explain what this is. Do you guys remember when Chiron showed Percy the Iris message video of Typhon in The Last Olympian? Well, that's basically what this video is supposed to be, just saved on Annabeth's laptop.) **It was a video of the two of them with a bunch of other teenagers in a cabin with a lot of stuff that reminded me of the ocean. I recognized a Rachel Dare immediately. She had been my best friend last year. When I told about my crush on Percy she told me it was a bad idea. At the time I had thought that it was because she had a crush on him herself. Now I realize it was because she knew about Annabeth. There was a bunch of other people that I started to recognize from Percy's party. There was a boy in a Rasta cap that I remembered was named Grover. I got really freaked out when I noticed that he had goat legs. Then I got even more freaked out when I saw Percy's half brother Tyson. He only had one eye! They all had on the same orange T-shirts as Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" asked a boy with the same blond hair and grey eyes that she had. They were probably brother and sister.

"Uh, dare?" She squeaked. She was acting as though she didn't know what to say.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" He asked. Percy smirked at her.

"Oh shut up, Malcolm!" She complained. Everyone started to laugh.

"Okay. I dare you snap a picture of Mr. D in the shower and post it on Demigram **(A/N Instagram for Demigods)**." Malcolm said with a grin. Annabeth's jaw dropped so low it almost hit the floor.

"Oh My Gods! You're such a pervert! Do you have any idea what that could do to my reputation?!" Annabeth looked astonished. I don't know who Mr. D is but she sure looked disgusted by the thought of him naked.

"You're dating Percy. Your reputation is already ruined." Malcolm fired back.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "He has a point."

"B- But," She spluttered. She looked around the room at everyone. Some of them were smiling; others were giving her sympathetic looks. "Ugh! Fine."

Malcolm stood up and followed her out of the room.

! #$$ !#!$ #!#$!% ! !%^#$#& $ ^#$ %$&$*^$#$#^

**20 questions later**

"Well," Grover said. "Percy, it is your turn." Percy was still looking out the door after Annabeth. _I can't believe he doesn't see that she's just using him for his looks. _I thought.

"Alright. Rachel, truth or dare" He asked.

"Truth." She said immediately. He thought for a second.

"Why did you agree to go to Clarion Academy?" He asked. This was a question that I wanted to know the answer to. She was about answer when Annabeth and Malcolm same bursting through the door laughing.

"What happened?" Percy asked. They didn't say anything. She just showed him a video of what looked like a fat man in the shower using a loofah as a microphone while vocalizing "Ava Maria".

"I cannot believe you got that on video." Percy said. He was trying not to laugh. "What are you gonna do with it now that you've posted it?"

"I'm going to delete it and pretend I never ever saw it!" She exclaimed. She sat down on his lap and they continued the game.

The video ended. I still hate her.

**The End (Finally)**

**TADA! Cordie will be back in about 30 chapters. I hope you guys like this ending. And don't worry Cordie returned Annabeth's stuff the next day.**

**Love, **

**Livie **


End file.
